


Arguement

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hugs, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony yells a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Tony yells at Peter for being reckless. Peter can’t hold back anymore. Thankfully, Tony can’t see him behind the mask, right?Based on Stan Lee’s quote: “One of the reason’s Spider-Man wears a mask is so his enemies can’t see when he’s afraid.”





	Arguement

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve never seen anything Marvel related so I’m sorry this is probably gonna be hella wrong.

_ “But I can help, Mr Stark!” _

_ “You’re not going near the guy. Do you understand me?” _

_ “But I could-” _

_ “His targets are all teenagers, Pete. You’re staying here until I come back.” _

_ “But I gotta take him down-!” _

_ “ _ **_I_ ** _ will take him down. Stay here and wait for me.” _

* * *

Peter should have listened to Tony instead of swinging out the window the first chance he got and trying to catch the guy himself. But...  _ he’d _ been the one who’d caught the guy on patrol, pinning a teenage girl to the wall in an alley. Peter’s Spidey-senses picked up the whispered threat of a stabbing if she didn’t get in his car.

Naturally, Peter swung in and kicked the man in the ribs as he swung, throwing him several feet down the alley and providing enough time for Peter to get the girl to safety. When he turned to face the man, however, he was gone. So Peter went to Tony for advice.

As usual, Tony took ‘advice’ as ‘do it for me’, because he was certain that Mr Stark had always seen him as a fragile child who can’t do anything right.

Sitting on a rooftop now, however, Tony appeared to be right.

_ ‘Injury detected. Alerting Mr. Stark.’ _

Well. That was just perfect.

“Karen, please,” Peter begged, though he knew it was useless now. “It’s only a little cut, don’t-”

_ ‘Mr. Stark is on his way.’ _

“Shit!” Peter hissed, holding his upper arm as though it would weld his skin back together and hide all evidence from Tony. 

The man hadn’t been joking about the stabbing threat. He’d had a knife, and no sooner had Peter tracked him down and grabbed him from behind, the man had thrown his head back into Peter’s nose and slashed his knife down the entirety of Peter’s upper right arm, shoulder to elbow.

“What the hell did I tell you?” Peter flinched at the voice behind him, slightly dulled by the thrusters of Iron Man’s suit. He used to love that sound, as a kid. Well… He was  _ still  _ a kid, but- “Don’t answer that, because I don’t wanna hear it.”

“I’m sorry, Mr Stark…” Peter whispered, far too disappointed in himself to fight back. Tony didn’t seem to notice, instead stepping out of the suit and grabbing Peter’s uninjured shoulder to turn him around.

“Sorry isn’t gonna cut it, Kid, you should know that by now! Am I gonna have to take the suit away  _ again  _ until you start listening to me? Do I really gotta bribe you like a little kid? Because I’ve  _ tried _ to treat you like an adult and it clearly hasn’t worked!”

_ Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Do. Not. Cry. _

_ Fuck. _

“No, Mr Stark…”

“‘No?’ ‘No’ what?”

“No, you don’t have t-to bribe me…”

“I’m disappointed in you.” Tony shook his head. “I thought you were responsible enough to be an Avenger. You’re not even responsible enough to listen to an adult who’s only trying to protect you. I don’t- God, do me a favour, take that mask off when I’m talking to you?”

“No.”

“No?” Tony scoffed, stepping forward. “Take it off now or I’ll take it off myself.”

Peter whipped the mask off so fast that Tony was surprised he didn’t rip his hair out with it.

Not that Tony had noticed, his attention was elsewhere, namely the tears and blood mixing on Peter’s face.

Peter looked terrified… of  _ him… _ ? 

“Hey, Pete…?”

“I-I’m sorry, Mr Stark…” Peter hiccupped, no longer able to hide behind the mask. “I’ll be better, please d-don't take the suit away, please…” 

“Peter-” Tony reached forwards, only for Peter to step back. Tony sighed. “Hey, it’s alright, I’m done shouting, I’m not gonna shout anymore, okay?”

“I-I never wanted t-to disappoint you…” Peter whimpered. Tony gasped softly, closing the gap between them and pulling the spiderling into a tight embrace. Peter buried his face in Tony’s shirt as Tony internally beat himself up for making the kid cry.

“I didn’t mean it, I was just angry, I wanted you to listen to me in future. I’m not disappointed in you.”

“You don’t h-have to lie, Mr Stark…” Peter sniffed. 

“Fuck, your aunt is gonna kill me…” Tony sighed, resting his cheek atop Peter’s curls. “I get it, you’re young, eager to please, you wanna protect people, okay, I get it. But you’re self-sacrificial, you don’t know when to quit, and you… you’re…” The last part of that sentence was so quiet and mumbled that Peter just blinked.

“Wh-what did you say?”

“I said you’re my… my kid.” Tony muttered. “And if anything happened to you…”

“That'd be on y-“

“ _ I’d be very sad! _ ” Tony interrupted him. Peter stiffened. “I don’t know what I’d do without you…”

“You wouldn’t have to yell so much.” Peter tried to joke, but Tony didn’t laugh.

“Damn it, I’ve broken you…” Tony whispered, hugging Peter tighter. “You know, I was never a fan of the whole ‘though love’ thing. Gimme a minute.” 

It was silent for a few minutes, albeit the sounds of Peter’s sniffing as Tony continued to hold him close. Eventually, Tony spoke.

“I’m proud of you, and I know you’re capable, but I… worry… that you are going to get hurt, or killed, if you don’t start recognising the dangers as well as the need to protect.”

“That… sounds a lot n-nicer than the yelling.” Peter chuckled. Tony finally smiled, ruffling Peter’s hair as he pulled away. “I’m sorry, Mr Stark.”

“Me too, kid.” Tony pat Peter’s shoulder. “So… Do you want a lift back to the tower?” Tony asked, indicating to the suit behind him. Peter chuckled.

“Sure thing.”


End file.
